Without You
by Gyuvelvie
Summary: [SEVENTEEN ff] 'bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti disini, Gyu' - Wonwoo "won kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?" - Mingyu. / Meanie


Disarankan mendengarkan lagu **Seventeen - Without You**

 **Never been through this alone** **Without you was so hard** **And i was scared to think im on my own** **How could i ever be such fool like that** **Not knowing time with you would be gone so fast**

 _Mingyu hanya mampu merenungkan apa yang tadi siang dikatakan oleh wonwoo padanya_ _"ayo kita akhiri ini Mingyu! Aku lelah," kata wonwoo tanpa melihat kearah Mingyu_ _"Aku tahu itu salahku, aku terlalu egois, tapi maksduku bukan untuk menyudutkanmu won," balas mingyu menatap memohon pada wonwoo_ _"tapi kau terlalu egois gyu, sudah ku katakan, aku tidak selingkuh. Yang ada di foto itu aku bersama teman lamaku gyu, tapi kau selalu mengatakan aku berselingkuh!" kata wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu sedikit emosi_ _"maafkan aku won, iya aku tau ini salahku, ku mohon maafkan aku," kata Mingyu sambil berlutut_ _"aku lelah gyu," wonwoo menatap ke bawah, melihat mingyu yang benar-benar berlutut sambil mengenggam tangannya_ _"beri aku kesempatan, sekali saja," mohon mingyu_ _"tidak, aku lelah gyu," jawab wonwoo sambil melepaskan genggaman mingyu, dan berlari meninggalkan mingyu sendrian dengan penyesalannya._ _'won, bahkan ini terlalu singkat untuk menjadi cerita kita' batin mingyu_

 **Not a thing i didn't know, it's hard** **Although you don't have to be alone** **Just comeback, return to me, i'll hear you so** **If you hear my words wherever** **Please be the one that i see again right in my eye's reflection**

 _Walaupun sudah berpisah dengan wonwoo, mingyu masih tetap mendekati wonwoo. Bahkan sahabat-sahabat mingyu sering mencaci betapa bodohnya mingyu masih mengejar orang yang bahkan ingin melepaskannya._

 **Jwonuu**

Gyu, bisakah kita bertemu setelah pulang sekolah? Aku menunggumu di atap.

Baiklah, aku akan segera datang

 _️jwonuu_

 _-skip-_ _Setelah pulang sekolah, Mingyu pun langsung berlari menuju atap, takut wonwoo lama menunggunya._ _"wonwoo?" panggil mingyu._ _Wonwoo pun menoleh kebelakang, melihat mingyu yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya._ _"kau ingin berbi-"_ _"gyu, jauhi aku kumohon, aku sudah lelah, kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi gyu. Cari penggantiku," kata wonwoo memotong perkataan mingyu_ _Mingyu menegang, tidak bukan ini yang Mingyu harapkan. "ti- tidakah ada kesempatan untukku lagi won?" kata mingyu berucap sedih_ _"tidak gyu, kumohon aku lelah," setelah berkata seperti itu, wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan mingyu._ _Wonwoo berlari dan berlari, tanpa tujuan, hanya mengikuti sang kaki yang membawanya pergi._ _Akhirnya dia berhenti, dan meilhat keselilingnya. Dia pun tersadar, dia berada di suatu taman yang sepi, karena terletak di ujung jalan. Wonwoo pun mendudukan dirinya pada ayunan yg terlihat sudah tak terurus, dia pun menangis dengan kencang, berharap bisa melupakan mingyu setelah tangisnya berhenti._ _'bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit gyu, aku juga sangat sakit disini'_

 **I should known that "i'll come back soon"** **Was something that you'd say befor you go** **So tell me why does it hurts like we never say goodbye** **The hardest part, i've still get you in the back of my heart** **Though you're no longer here with me**

"harusnya gue sadar ya won? Sikap lu beda ternyata ini? Atau gue yang terlalu bodoh?" monolog mingyu pada dirinua sendiri.

Mingyu pun tertawa miris, melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangannya, biasanya akan ada yang memarahinya, namun mingyu sadar. Wonwoo tidak akan peduli padanya.

Mengingat kenyataan pahit itu, Mingyu pun kembali menangisi keadaannya. Sesekali menggores silet itu pada lengannya.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu, dan tangis mingyu mulai reda. Dia kembali menyimpan silet kebanggannya di laci rahasianya. Mengapa disebut laci rahasia? Karena berisi beberapa benda kebanggan Mingyu.

"won, kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?"

"won, kenapa gue masih belum bisa ikhlasin lu won?"

"won maaf, gue masih berharap, walau gue tau lu gabakal balik," mingyu pun tertidur setelah mengucapkan kata itu, dengan tersenyum, senyum miris seorang Kim Mingyu.

 **Throw my hat on and walk out the door** **Even though I'm wounded high and low** **You seem so indifferent** **You're beautiful but so bad**

Mingyu datang kesekolah dengan mata sembab, dan perban di tangannya. Dia hanya membalas senyuman-palsu, Saat yang lain menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Diam-diam Wonwoo pun memperhatikan mingyu. Benar, matanya sangat sembab, lengannya diperban hampir setengahnya. Wonwoo hanya mampu menatap mingyu miris. Dia tahu mingyu cutting, dan itu karena dirinya. 'maafkan aku gyu' batin wonwoo sambil menahan tangisnya.

Mingyu pun pulang ke apartemennya. Hari ini dia tidak melihat wonwoo di sekolah, wonwoo ada dimana?, apakah dia tidak sekolah?, apa wonwoo sakit?. Sadar dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, Mingyu pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengepalkan kuat tangannya untuk menghilangkan sakit dihatinya. Air matanya pun kembali leleh, bersamaan dengan kepalan tangan yang makin kuat, dan rasa sakit dihatinya yang makin kuat juga.

Mingyu segera masuk ke kamar apartemennya, dia melempar asal tasnya, dia mulai hilang kendali. Mingyu mengacak apapun yang dia lihat, dia meraung sejadi-jadinya, berharap sakit hatinya akan hilang, dan berharap segala bebannya berkurang.

Mingyu terduduk di pojok kamarnya, sambil mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Dia kalah lagi, oleh sakit hatinya. Tapi ada suatu lembaran yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu foto wonwoo, yang diambil saat mereka merayakan anniversary mereka yang pertama - tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

'bagaimana orang secantikmu menjadi penyebab utama kehancuranku?' batin mingyu yang perlahan mulai hilang kesadarannya.

 **I'm falling apart, you're breaking my heart** **What'd I mean to you? Nothing at all** **Baby from now on, without you now I'm thinking 'bout a change**

Mingyu belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mingyu belum pernah sejatuh ini sebelumnya. Mingyu belum pernah sehancur ini sebelumnya. Iya, dan sekarang mingyu merasakannya.

Mingyu pun bangun dari tidurnya, badannya terasa sakit, matanya panas, kepalanya sangat pusing. Mingyu pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dia tersadar dia tertidur di pojok ruangan.

Tanpa sadar dia menghempaskan foto wonwoo, sambil berkata "baiklah, aku akan berubah. Untukmu won," mingyu pun tersenyum pedih, sambil menatap cermin, 'tidak cukup buruk' batin mingyu. Ya, tidak cukup buruk dengan mata yang menghitam dan membesar, dengan rambut acak-acakan, bibir kering seperti dehidrasi, dan perban yg sedikit kotor karena acaranya semalam.

Mingyu pun menarik nafasnya panjang. Dan memantapkan hatinya untuk berubah.

 **Even right now, i feel like i might lose my mind** **That'd probably let my heart put the past behind me** **No matter how composed I am the felling won't stop** **And i guess now i'm done over it**

Benar, Mingyu benar-benar berubah. Dia menjadi pembohong ulung. Dia menjadi actor hebat. Dia selalu menampilkan wajah bahagianya, dia kembali tersenyum, untuk menutupi segala kesakitan, yang ternyata makin hari makin menyakitkan.

Minghao tau, sahabat karibnya hanya berpura-pura seakan baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu, minghao mengajak Mingyu bermain keapartementnya. Mingyu menyetujuinya. Tanpa disadari, ada yang diam-diam melihat interaksi keduanya. 'aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar baik gyu, maafkan aku'

Sesampainya di apartemen minghao, mingyu pun menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Minghao, memejamkan matanya untuk menahan hal yang biasanya dia keluarkan jika sedang sendiri, ya, Mingyu menahan tangisnya.

"Mingyu, emm.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya minghao dengan ragu, takut salah bertanya.

"aku baik hao," jawab mingyu tetap memejamkan matanya

"benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat err.. Sedikit buruk,"

"benarkah?" tanya mingyu sambil sedikit terkekeh

Minghao hanya mengangguk, lalu dia kembalu bertanya "sesakit itukah gyu?"

"bohong kalau aku bilang tidak,"

"kau masih sangat mencintainya?"

"tentu,"

"masih ingin berjuang?"

"entahlah,". 'aku sudah berjuang, tapi dia tetap pergi' batin mingyu menambahkan.

 **Baby, now that you're gone, even the thought** **I couldn't ask for a pain closer to my heart** **Every moment that i go and say that i'm alright** **(i'm) not fine at all** **Even when i Don't think of you no more** **It's hurt that i feel inside**

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan. Tapi keduanya masih saling menghindar. Masih belum siap untuk saling menatap.

Mingyu masih dengan kesakitan yang dia sembunyikan diam-diam. Namun dia sudah tidak menangis, dia sudah tidak cutting, dia mulai tenang, dan mencoba mengikhlaskan walau sakit.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, dia masih gelisah, dia merutuki kebodohannya. Dia masih amat menyayangi Mingyu, namun gengsi untuk memulai.

Soonyoung pernah bertanya pada wonwoo "won, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Namun wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang tidak terdengar. Soonyoung tidak ambil pusing, dia sedikit mendengar wonwoo mengatakan "fine", padahal wonwoo mengatakan "i'm not fine," tapi biarlah wonwoo yang mengetahui jawabannya.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu. Minghao kembali bertanya pada mingyu "mingyu, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"ya, sepertinya," jawab mingyu sarkas.

Mingyu tanpa sadar kembali memikirkan wonwoo, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tapi dia mampu menutupinya, Mingyu sudah terbiasa oleh sakitnya.

 **I'm falling apart, you're breaking my heart** **What'd I mean to you? Nothing at all** **'Till the day you come back into my life** **Thinking 'bout a change**

Wonwoo kembali ke taman itu, taman dimana ia mengeluarkan tangisnya, mengeluarkan bebannya, dan menjadi saksi bisu dimana; Wonwoo ikut tersakiti akan pilihannya sendiri.

Wonwoo menyesal? Iya

Wonwoo galau? Iya

Wonwoo masih menyayangi Mingyu? Tentu

Wonwoo ingin kembali? Err...

Bahkan wonwoo pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wonwoo menyayangi Mingyu, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Tapi wonwoo merasa dia tidak bisa kembali kepada mingyu. Wonwoo melihat mingyu mulai bisa bangkit, Mingyu mulai bisa menjalani harinya.

Pada hari ini, tepat seminggu Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan mereka, Wonwoo kembali menangis. Kembali menumpahkan segalanya. Menunjukan bukan hanya Mingyu yang tersakiti selama ini. Wonwoo juga, Wonwoo juga ikut terpuruk, Wonwoo juga ikut hancur.

Mereka sama-sama terpuruk, sama-sama hancur, sama-sama masih membutuhkan, sama-sama masih saling mencintai.

Namun mereka sama-sama menutupi jalan untuk kembali. Tak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada orang yang disayangi. Mungkin itu akan memperbaiki keadaan.

Dan seharusnya, Mingyu mencoba lebih keras, bukan?

Biarkan waktu yang menjawab doa keduanya untuk "Kembali Bersama," apakah waktu akan mengabulkan doa mereka, atau tidak.

END

Note:

Garis Miring : Flashback

Teks biasa : yang terjadi sekarang.

Selamat datang di ff baru, FF sebelah aja belum selesai hehehe.

Hope you like it

Jangan lupa Voment


End file.
